


Safeharbour

by Dellessa



Series: Surviving the Revolution [5]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Mech Preg, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nimbus moved through the great library, a pile of datapads in his arms. He liked coming here. It was quiet and he had fond memories of trips here with his creator. He would have loved to have a career in a place such as this, but his sire had insisted that his path of study be science. Starscream had great plans and wanted Nimbus to become a scientific engineer much like he was. Nimbus did well enough in his classes, but that field of study held no real interest for him, not like surfing through the datastreams. Collecting masses of information always left him giddy. He knew his carrier felt the same. Before the great war, and the reformation Orion had been a dataclerk in this very library. Had his side allowed it he knew that Orion would have happily gone back to work. That wasn’t in the cards though. No mate of Starscream would be a mere datapusher, and neither would his heir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safeharbour

Nimbus moved through the great library, a pile of datapads in his arms. He liked coming here. It was quiet and he had fond memories of trips here with his creator. He would have loved to have a career in a place such as this, but his sire had insisted that his path of study be science. Starscream had great plans and wanted Nimbus to become a scientific engineer much like he was. Nimbus did well enough in his classes, but that field of study held no real interest for him, not like surfing through the datastreams. Collecting masses of information always left him giddy. He knew his carrier felt the same. Before the great war, and the reformation Orion had been a dataclerk in this very library. Had his side allowed it he knew that Orion would have happily gone back to work. That wasn’t in the cards though. No mate of Starscream would be a mere datapusher, and neither would his heir. 

It was frustrating at best. He could have even imagined entering one of the softer sciences, becoming a cultural investigator, anthropologist, or even a xenobiologist, but Starscream was having none of it. If Nimbs had inherited his sire’s personality he would have put up a bigger protest, but he had not. He was far too much like his creator, and a large part of him just wanted to make his sire happy. He could do whatever he wanted in his spare time after all, so much of his free time was spent in the stacks. It seemed a normal enough sol until he spotted something out of place. A small Praxian was inhabiting his usually reading spot. The mech was so wrapped up in what he was reading he didn’t stir until Nimbus was standing over him. “Hello?”

The little mech looked up at him with big, scared optics, and gasped. “What do you want? Why a-are you staring at me?” 

“You’re in my spot,” Nimbus said. He could have kicked himself when the little mech stiffened and darted away. He was a cute little thing. Nimbus wouldn't have minded sharing the couch with him, but he was gone before the Seeker could say anything else. It was very odd. Just as odd as the way his spark stirred in his chest. He didn’t even get the mechs name!

OoOoOoOo

Nimbus could not stop thinking about the little Praxian. He felt horrible for scaring him away, and he could not help but wonder why the mech had been so fearful. He didn’t feel guilty when he nicked his sires codes and hacked his way through the citizen database. After that is was not difficult to find the identity of the little mech. There was only a handful of Praxians in the city complex, and only one matching that mech’s description. The mech’s name was Bluestreak and he was one of the creations of the High Lord Protector. Once he knew that things became far more clear. He had heard the stories and rumours of what had happened to the mech. He had rarely been seen prior to the incident, and after...even less. Nimbus could not help but feel sorry for the mech, and at the same time it made him want to meet the mech even more. If anyone could use a friend it would seem that Bluestreak could. No mech should be so isolated.

He wasn’t sure how to approach the mech though. He had gone back the the library every day since the incident and had not seen the mech since. He had considered asking his sire to make an introduction, but he wasn’t sure that was the best way to go about things. Finally, out of frustration he approached his carrier for advice. Orion always had a level processor. His carrier was a good mech. Gentle and quiet where his Sire was loud and bossy. They seemed a very unlikely pair. It was some miracle that they had made it work given the circumstances that had brought them together. He knew Starscream had eventually freed Orion and given him the chance to leave. Orion had not. He had stayed and eventually bonded with Starscream. 

“Carrier...are you busy?” Nimus asked as he stuck his helm into his creators berthroom. 

“No, not at all, sparkling. Is there something on your processor?” 

“I need some advice. I--I met a mech. Sort of. I would like to meet him again, but I’m not sure how to go about it. I met him in the library and scared him horribly. I didn’t mean to, but he is just very...fragile I guess.” 

Orion nodded, “I see. Who is this mech?” 

“Bluestreak, the Lord High Protector’s eldest. I scared him in the library. And...I don’t know. I just feel drawn to him. I would at least like to speak with him. Perhaps try to be his friend. I think he needs friends...I guess,” Nimbus said. “What do you think?” 

Orion considered the problem, “Perhaps you should go to the Mid-vorn party that Megatron is hosting. I do believe that they force him to attend. Poor thing always looks so miserable.” 

Nimbus frowned, he had done his best to avoid such functions. They were really not his idea of fun, but this seemed as good an idea as any. “THank you, that seems as good an idea as any.” 

Orion beamed, “Wonderful. We should get you to the detailers then. You would look so lovely all polished up.”

“Carrier, are you trying to play matchmaker?” Nimbus squinted at him. 

Orion laughed, “I would not complain if you found a mate.” 

“I’m sure you wouldn’t,” Nimbus said and hugged his carrier tightly. “I love you, ‘Ree.” 

Orion hugged him back, “I love you, Nim. Very, very much. I want to see you happy.” 

“I am happy.” 

“I want to see you even happier than.”

OoOoOoOo

Bluestreak hated going to these things. Prowl and Jazz always dragged him out to get detailed and shined until he could see his reflection in his plating, and they made him talk to the mechs that attended the party. He just wanted to run away and hide.

He knew they were worried for him. He had even stopped talking to his childhood friends. It wasn’t for their lack of trying. Prism and Crystalwave had tried to see him. They had tried to talk to him, but even they had eventually stopped coming by to see if he wanted their company. He felt bad about it, but he just wanted to be left alone. He knew he didn’t deserve friends. He was dirty. 

He stayed at home unless they forced him to go out. They had tried to make him see a psychologist. He had not loved that either. He refused to talk to the mech, but he was dutifully taken to sessions like clockwork, every five sols. He hated it. He told his papas that he hated it. They made him go anyway, just like they were making him go to the party. 

“Bluestreak, we don’t have all sol,” Jazz chided, as he shooed him into their home. “We need to get your jewelry on, and I need to finished getting ready. Our guests will be here soon.” 

“I don’t want to see them.” 

“Blue, sweetspark, you can’t continue on like this. It isn’t healthy. I know that mech hurt you something terrible, but you can’t hide for the rest of your existence. He’s not worth your life.” 

Bluestreak deflated, and let Jazz push him into the berthroom where he pulled out a box, and opened it carefully to reveal the magnetic wing decorations. “They are beautiful, aren’t they? Prism designed them for us. He and Crystalwave are attending tonight. They hope to see you.” 

Bluestreak’s ventilation hitched. He had thought...even hoped they had given up on him. Apparently not. “That was nice of them.” 

“They are as worried about you as we are. All your friends ask after you, sweetling,” Jazz said as he began to arrange the jewellery. He stepped away and smiled, pleased with the result, “You look beautiful.” 

“T-thank you.” 

“Come on then, they are waiting for us.” 

Jazz pulled him along to where Megatron and Prow were waiting. His carrier gave him a please smile, “You look good. How are you feeling?” 

“Miserable,” Bluestreak said, refusing to pretend otherwise. 

“Bluestreak,” Megatron rumbled, “You must give it a chance.” 

“You don’t understand what I went through,” Bluestreak whispered. 

“And you are not going to get better if you do not put forth an effort,” Prowl said.

“Can we just get this overwith?” whispered Bluestreak.

OoOoOoOo

Nimbus trailed behind his creators as they moved through the crowd. He only had half of his attention was on them, the rest was on looking for Bluestreak. He finally spotted the mech surrounded by his creators and gasped audibly. He looked beautiful. His plating gleamed under the low lights, and the jewels decorating his frame twinkled as he moved. Rubies and garnets, the deep red tones suited his coloration beautifully.

“You’re staring,” Orion said over his shoulder. 

“He’s beautiful,” Nimbus said. 

“Would you like me to introduce you?” Orion asked with a little smile on his faceplates. 

“Please.” 

Orion smiled as he lead his eldest creation over to where Megatron and his family were holding court. “Lord Megatron, I would like to introduce my eldest to your family. I believe he had an informal introduction to Bluestreak, and wanted to make it a more...formal one.” 

Megatron raised a brow, “Bluestreak, please come here.” 

The little Praxian shuffled forward, his optics widened as he saw the Seeker. “You were are the library,” he blurted out. 

Nimbus gave him a deep bow, “I was. I am sorry I startled you.” 

Bluestreak stared, and looked flustered as Nimbus took his hand and pressed a kiss to the top of his servo. 

“I hope we could get to know one another. I would like that very much,” Nimbus straightened himself, but did not let go of Bluestreak’s hand. “Would you mind. I would like to very much.” 

Bluestreak opened his mouth, but nothing came out but a little squeak. 

“He would love to,” Jazz said, with a little smirk, and pushed Bluestreak towards Nimbus, “Why don’t you find a place to sit. Bluestreak?” 

Bluestreak seemed to shake himself off, “Oh...um...I guess,” he squeaked, his voice high and tight.

“Promise I won’t hurt you,” Nimbus said. “I was so sorry I frightened you the other day. I would have gladly shared the couch with you. You really did not have to run away.” He lead Bluestreak away under the watchful optics of his creators, and lead him to a seating area in plain view of them. 

“Why---why would you w-want to get to know me? I-I’m sure you’ve heard what happened. I-I’m damaged goods.” 

“No you aren’t. You are a beautiful mech. You seem interesting. And you seem like you could use a friend,” Nimbus said gently.

Bluestreak watched him through haunted optics, “But why?” 

“Why not?” Nimbus smiled. “And perhaps I can help you as well. Have your creators ever taught you to protect yourself?” 

“No...no they didn’t. There were always guards.” 

“Well, if you knew how to fight you wouldn't need guards. I think you are perfectly capable of keeping yourself safe. Maybe we could go to the range tomorrow? I don’t have classes, so I have the whole day off. Would you mind?”

“You would do that for me? You don’t even know me.” 

“I would like to though. Will you give it a try?” 

Bluestreak’s wings fluttered, the chains on his wings jangling, “I-I don’t know.” He sighed and frowned, looking over to where his creators were avidly watching, just within audible range. 

“Yes! He will go with you!” Jazz said loudly, and earned a sour look from Bluestreak.

Bluestreak sighed, looking pained, “Fine. I will go with you. I don’t think I’m going to have much of a choice.”

Nimbus’ lips curled into a smile, as he completely ignored Bluestreak’s creators. , “Perfect. I will pick you up mid-sol.”

Bluestreak ducked his helm, “If that is what you want.” 

“It is. You will see. We will be great friends.”

OoOoOoOo

Bluestreak felt shell shocked as the guests finally cleared out and he was left alone with his family. They all seemed so happy, so please that the Seeker had approached him. Jazz practically crowed about it. Megatron was silently, but clearly please. Prowl was more reserved about it. Bluestreak could tell he did not quite know about the Seeker, but he was glad Bluestreak was getting out of their home.

Bluestreak just felt overwhelmed. Shocked. He had never expected to see the Seeker again.

“Oh, this is so exciting, baby Blue. He’s so handsome,” Jazz grinned widely. 

“Papa Jazz! It’s not like that,” Bluestreak whispered. 

“Pfft, he obviously likes you. Of course it is like that. You are a beautiful mech and so is he, and he wants to get to know you. We’ll have to go shine you up in the morning. Make you look beautiful,” Jazz grinned. 

“You are horrible”, papa. Horrible. He will get to know me and then never see me again. I’m not smart, or interesting. I’m boring, and I’m---” 

“Don’t you dare say it, bitty. You are not ruined. There is nothing wrong with you. You have a good processor on your shoulders, you are clever and smart and you are loved,” Jazz chided him. 

Bluestreak sighed, “If you say so, papa.” 

“I do, sparkling. I’m wise, you should listen to me,” Jazz declared.

OoOoOoOo

True to his word Jazz whisked Bluestreak off the the detailer first thing in the morning and had Bluestreak shined up to a mirror finish, even brighter than the night of the party. His plating looked like liquid metal. Bluestreak sighed and took it in stride. He half expected the mech to ditch him, but he showed up right on time, and with a ready smile on his face. It was puzzling.

“Are you ready then?” Nimbus asked, “You look wonderful, by the way. Even prettier than last night.” He offered his arm like a gentlemech, but Bluestreak hesitated before finally taking it. He wasn’t sure about leaving. He had not left the house without one of his creators since the incident. His fingers tightened around Nimus’ plating as he was lead outside, and to the waiting transport. His armour clamped down tight and he had to fight not to bolt away. The door slid shut and they were alone. “You okay?” NImbus asked, breaking through Bluestreak’s concentration. 

“Dunno,” Bluestreak whispered. 

“It will be okay. Promise. The range isn’t far, and then I thought we could go to the sweetshop,” he laughed, “Jazz pinged me a list of your favourites. He’s a very helpful mech.” 

“Yeah, he is. I guess. Kinda don’t understand why you are doing this or being so nice to me.” 

“I told you, I want to get to know you,” Nimbus said. 

“You’ve said that already. That isn’t an answer,” Bluestreak grumbled.

“Perhaps not, but it is the only one that I have. You seem to be hurt. I can tell you are. You looked so scared when you ran from me. Nomech should be that frightened. I’d like to help you,” Nimbus said carefully. “I look at you and my spark just spins faster in my chest and I want to do nothing more than protect you...if you will let me.” 

Bluestreak stared at him with wide optics. He didn’t know how to even reply to that, “Oh.” 

“As I said, I would like to get to know you. I would like to be your friend, and perhaps see how that goes.”

Bluestreak blinked at him as if he was speaking a foreign tongue, “You like me?” 

“I think I said that,” Nimbus said. 

“No...I mean you LIKE me. Like my creators like each other?” Bluesteak asked, brow plates wrinkling.

“I don’t know you yet, I’m not sure,” Nimbus said. He smiled gently and took Bluestreak’s hand in his own, “Let’s take things slow and get to know each other and then we will talk about that.” 

Bluestreak nodded, speechless again.

OoOoOoOo

“What do you think?” Jazz asked. “He’s so very handsome, and polite.”

Megatron hummed, and scooped up Silverstreak, “He takes after Orion, I believe. Starscream talks about him a lot. He is apparently doing brilliant in his classes at the Science Academy. He seems like a good spark from what i have seen.” 

Prowl frowned, “I don’t know. It’s all very sudden, and I’m not sure Bluestreak is ready for this.” 

“It has been over a vorn,” Jazz said. “It’s not healthy for him to hide here.” 

“Maybe not, but last time he left on his own...it did not end well, Jazz,” Prowl said. 

Jazz sighed, and wrapped his arms around the Praxian, “No, it did not...but he isn’t alone this time, and we can’t keep him here like that. Don’t get yourself worked up, sweetspark. It’s not good for the sparkling.” 

Prowl rested a hand over his middle, over his gestation tank, “He is fine, Jazz. I am fine. I can worry about my eldest. He had not had an easy time of it. He is fragile.” 

“You enable him, love. He won’t get better if you don’t stop coddling him,” Jazz said. “Besides, Nimbus seems like a gentlemech. I think he will take good care of Blue.” 

“You don’t know that. You don’t know him!” Prowl said. 

“No, we don’t know him, but I know Orion, and I know him by reputation. He is very polite and from what I have heard he is kind and patient as well,” Megatron said. “He would be a good match for Bluestreak.” 

“Politically, I’m sure!” Prowl growled. 

“Prowler, love, we don’t care about that. We just want our sparkling to be happy,” Jazz said, and rubbed in between Prowl’s doorwings trying to calm him. “We love him as much as you do, but he can’t go on like this. It’s destroying him.” 

“He just needs time,” Prowl said. “He will be fine. I know he will be.” 

“No, he won’t,” Megatron rumbled. “He’s floundering, and nothing that we have done has helped him any.” 

Prowl’s doorwings drooped, “I know. I just...I worry for him. What if this mech hurts him?” 

“Then we will be there to pick up the pieces,” Jazz said.

OoOoOoOo

Bluestreak stood in front of the range as Nimbus adjusted his stance, and his grip on the weapon. The mech stood very close, his frame hot against Bluestreak’s backstrut. Their fields reached out, intermingling, and the mech’s field was surprisingly comforting. He fired the first round and Nimbus made a little sound of pleasure behind them as the results came back.

“You seem to be a natural,” Nimbus smiled. “Look.” he said, and showed Bluestreak a holo of the target. “You almost always hit the center. It takes some mechs vorns of practice to get that good.” 

Bluestreak preened, “Thank you.” 

“It’s really brilliant,” Nimbus smiled, “Maybe we could try hand to hand combat next time.” 

Bluestreak wiggled, “I’m not sure how I feel about that.” 

“Just an idea,” Nimbus’ lips curled up. “You really are cute. You now that?” 

“No I’m not. I’m just...myself,” Bluestreak whispered. 

“I like you thought,” Nimbus laughed. “You are very charming.” 

Bluestreak just stared. He didn’t know what to make of this mech at all. He was strange. “Thanks...I guess.” 

“You need to learn to take compliments. I plan on giving so many to you. I think you are wonderful. I’m so glad I met you in the library.” He took the blaster from Bluestreak’s numb digits and tucked it safely into his subspace. “Would you like to refuel? I know this nice little sweets shop. They have the best confections. And crystal cakes. They have delicious crystal cakes.” 

“I--I guess,” Bluestreak said. “I am at 30 percent. I could use something sweet.” 

Nimbus’ lips curled into a large smile, “Wonderful.” He linked his arm with Bluestreak before he could say anything else and whisked him from the building. The Seeker led him out into the dim light of Cybertron’s star, as they walked two alpha class Seekers fell into step behind them Bluestreak had not even known that they had been followed by bodyguards. He assumed that they were Nimbus’ because by the time they got near the palace gates that lead them outside of the royal complex two more mecha fell into step with them. He turned, optics widening as he recognized the guards assigned to him. Ironhide and Chromia had been his guards since he was old enough to go off on his own. 

Bluestreak’s steps slowed, and finally he stopped. “Did Papa Megatron send you?” 

Ironhide nodded, “When you left.” 

“Oh,” Bluestreak said, with a little smile. Somehow he felt safer knowing they were with him. He tucked his hand back into the crook of Nimbus’ arm, suddenly feeling determined. He could do this. He didn’t even notice the nervous look on the Seeker’s faceplates. “Where are we going anyway?” 

“Mmm...we are going to Nooks and Crannies. It’s owned by this little minibot. Cutest thing you have ever seen, and he just makes the best sweets. I swear. His name is Tailgate. His mate always hangs around, don’t let him intimidate you. I swear it’s worth it.” 

“Oh, who is his mate?” Bluestreak asked. 

“General Cyclonus. Big purple Seeker. My sire can’t stand him, but he seems like a good mech to me. Very dedicated to the cause, and to peace. Doesn’t make him any less intimidating,” Nimbus laughed. 

“Oh...I have met him. I didn’t know he was bonded to anymech,” Bluestreak said, looking surprised. “He doesn’t talk a lot.” 

“That he does,” Nimbus laughed. 

The store when they reached it was nondescript, a plain sign above the door proclaimed it’s name, but the inside was cozy with lots of booths, and nooks for mechs to have privacy. Bluestreak stepped up to the counter and stared at the sweets displayed. They all looked mouth watering, and the minibot behind the counter was, in fact, the cutest thing that Bluestreak has ever seen. He greeted them with a cheerful wave as they came up to the counter. 

“What can I get for you today?” 

“Hello Tailgate! Could we please have two crystal crumb tarts, and a sampler platter,” Nimbus said cheerfully. He ignore the purple mech sitting in the corner and glaring laser daggers at him. 

“Hello, General Cyclonus!” Bluestreak waved when he peeked out from here he was nearly hidden by Nimbus’ bulk. “How are you today?” 

The purple mech stood and made his way over, bowing deeply, “It is good to see you out, Bluestreak. His Lordship has been very worried about you.” 

Bluestreak squeaked, “He talks about me?” 

Cyclonus nodded gravely, “He is very proud of his creations, as he should be. Were we all so blessed.” 

Tailgate gave a little nervous giggle behind the counter as he brought the trays over, “Cyclonus!” 

Cyclonus let out a little huff, “Sparklings are a blessing from Primus. His lordship is very blessed indeed. Not all of us have been so fortunate.” 

“I am sure you will be in time,” Nimbus said, and took the trays in hand. “You are very loyal Cyclonus. I’m sure you will get what you want eventually,” he winked at Tailgate and took the tray towards a booth in the back. The guards took up stations far enough away not to crowd, which was a relief. 

Nimbus took the little tart up and offered it to Bluestreak who took it with another rush of embarrassment in his field. He bit into the tart and moaned. It was the best thing he had ever eaten. The crystals melted on his glossa leaving it tingling. 

“Oh, this is delicious!” 

Nimbus smiled, “Yes, they are. Here, try this,” he said offering a copper bonbon from the tray. “It’s filled with highgrade. Vosian highgrade.” 

“Delicious,” Bluestreak purred, and then looked flustered as soon as it left his lips. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome,” Nimbus purred, “I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

Bluestreak heaved a little embarrassed sighed at his reaction, and grew even more flustered at the amused looks plastered on Chromia and Ironhide’s faceplates. He could hear them whispering with Nimbus’ guards and could catch every few words, making it clear enough that they were talking about Nimbus and Bluestreak. They had always taken guarding him very serious. They had been crushed when he had been taken. They had not been there to save them. They had expected to be punished, but he had argued with his creators against such actions. Chromia and Ironhide had always taken such good care of him. Some part of him hoped that they liked Nimbus. The Seeker was so sweet. It was hard to admit, but he was sure that he might even like him. 

“Would you like another?” Nimbus asked and offered a crystal covered cordial. 

“Please,” Bluestreak said, and felt a smile inch onto his faceplates when Nimbus pressed the treat to his lips.

OoOoOoOo

The next sol found Bluestreak staring with wide optics at the news feed. He had never even seen the newsbot snap their photo, but it was obviously taken from the outside of the sweetshop, through the window. Bluestreak was taking a treat from Nimbus’ fingers and had the most dreamy look on his faceplates in the image capture. He felt his cheekplates head up as the energon rushed underneath them. What was Nimbus going to say? What would his papas say? It was a disaster!

He didn’t have to wait long to hear Megatron’s growl as he came in the room. “Are you okay sparkling? I take it you saw it already?” 

“He will never want to talk to me again. We’re all over the news feed. I d-didn’t even see them f-following us,” Bluestreak whimpered. “What will he think?” 

“Shhh....don’t get all upset,” Jazz said as he came through the door. “You haven’t even talked to him. Maybe he won’t even care. He seemed really into you, and frag he’s Starscream’s. Bot doesn’t know how to keep his aft outta the spotlight.” 

“Creator?” Bluestreak asked as Prowl sat beside him and wrapped his arms around him. “What am I going to do?” 

“Just wait. Don’t get all worked up, love,” Prowl said. “Jazz is right. Nimbus seems like he has a good processor on his shoulders. He seemed very insistent that he wanted to be your friend.” 

Prowl rocked him, petting the space between his wings gently until Bluestreak finally calmed down, “It will work out,” Prowl crooned. 

“What if it doesn’t?” Blue whispered. 

“Then he wasn’t worth your time,” Megatron answered. 

Bluestreak did not have long to wait though, his comm soon when off and Nimbus’ voice blossomed across the link, ::Bluestreak? Are you okay? I’m so sorry! I had no idea any-mech was following us! I didn’t even think to have the guards check outside. I’m so sorry!::

::I’m fine. Really. I was just worried you wouldn't want to see me again.::

::’Course I do! More than anything!:: Nimbus replied in exasperation. 

::Oh....OH! That’s w-wonderful. Would you like to come over now? We could have a...a night in. Watch some vids maybe...if you w-want to.::

It was apparently that Nimbus was smiling from the warmth in his tone, ::I would love to.::

OoOoOoOo

They went on several more dates. Sometimes Nimbus would come over and they would just cuddle together and watch old vids. Sometimes they would go out to the crystal gardens. Their favourite place was always Nooks and Crannies. They became regulars. Bluestreak didn’t even mind when they were caught by the news bots again. Bluestreak didn’t care at that point. He had a warm feeling in his spark every time Nimbus would come to see him, and he didn’t want it to stop. Not ever. He didn’t have a name for it. He had never felt like that in his whole existence, not even before the incident. His spark fluttered, and then clenched anytime when he knew that Nimbus was leaving him.

Bluestreak was thinking about just that as Nimbus was escorted to the door. He clasped his hands together, and made himself stay still. it was hard. All he wanted to do was through his arms around the mech. “Hello, Nimbus. You are early.” 

The jet smiled, “Yes, I know. I had to sneak out otherwise I was goign to be waylaid by my sire. He is on a bit of a rampage tonight.” 

“You are not getting along?” Bluestreak aked. 

Nimbus’ wings flicked in dismissal, “He doesn’t like it when mechs defy him, and I fear...I fear he is very, very mad at me. So mad at me that he went to the dean of the academy and revoked his sponsorship. I put my ped down and told him I didn’t want to go into science, that I wanted to be a librarian.” His wings drooped. “I don’t know what I’m going to do.” 

“Oh....I’m so sorry,” Bluestreak whispered. “Would you be able to go home? Is he that mad? maybe I can talk to my papas. Maybe you can stay here. I’m sure Papa Megatron wouldn’t mind talking to the dead for you. We’ll fix this. Don’t worry.” 

“Blue...I don’t want to be a bother.” 

“It’s no bother,” Bluestreak said more firmly. “I want you to be happy. You’re my friend. My best friend. Maybe more than my best friend.”

“More? Blue...really?” 

“I’m so happy when I’m with you. Like my Papas are when they are together. You just...make me feel safe, and special, and I really care about you. Very much,” Bluestreak ducked his helm. 

“Oh.” 

“Just oh?” Bluestreak asked deflating.

“I care about you greatly too.” 

Bluestreak wiggled, “Just care? Like a sibling?” 

“No...not at all like a sibling,” He leaned in and caught Bluestreak’s lips gently. “Nothing at all like a sibling. I love you. I love you very much.” 

Bluestreak touched his lip-plates. They tingled. “Oh! OH! That is what it is! I love you to! So much!” 

Nimbus smiled gently, and touched Bluestreak’s cheekplates. “We will take it slow. I don’t want to scare you. I want you to want this as much as I do. I think I loved you the first time I saw you. I think I’ve always loved you.”


End file.
